holi ke din pyaar ka izhaar
by shreya fan
Summary: a dareya story
hai friends how are u all.

happy holi to all of u.

iam here with a os on dareya.

in cid bureau

at9.30am

pankaj- are freddy sir chaliye na holi khelthe hein

freddy- nahi pankaj agar acp sir dekhliya toh

pankaj- toh kya hoga

freddy- nahi mujhe nahi khelna

in the meanwhile duo enters

abhijith- kya bate horahi hein freddy

pankaj- sir aap toh chaliye holi khelthe hein

abhi- ha kyu nahi

freddy-lekin sir acp sir

abhi- are acp sir aur salunkhe sir toh delhi gaye hein

pankaj happily- sach

daya- ha

abhi- chalo sab ko bulao

pankaj- mein abhi bulathi hoon sir

on the other side shreya,purvi and tarika

tarika- kya baath hein shreya tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya

shreya happily- mere paas ek good news hein

purvi- woh kya

shreya- meri sagai tut gayi hein

tarika shockingly- kya dach mein

shreya-ha

purvi- lekin kab kaise

shreya- kal raat mummy aur papa ek party mein gaye the waha sid ne bahut sharab pi rakhi thi aur kisi ladki ke sath

tarika- tumhari parents ne dekhliya

purvi- aur tumhari shadi cancel kardi

shreya- ha

tarika- chalo daya aur abhi ko batate hein

shreya-nahi

purvi- par kyu

shreya- mein bataunga daya sir ko

tarika teasingly- acha

shreya blushes

here pankaj here all this

pankaj pov- mein abhi jake daya sir ko batata hoon

pankaj came running

daya- are kya huva pankaj

pankaj- sir wo aap ke liye ek good news hein

daya- acha wo kya

pankaj-aapko mujhe party dena hoga

abhi- are pankaj batao toh sahi

pankaj- pehle party

daya- pehle tu bata kiske bareme

pankaj tesingly- shreya ke bareme

daya- kya

abhi- arre jaldi batao

pankaj- are sir woh shreya ki shadi cancel hogaya

daya- kya sach me

abhi- lekin tumhe kisne bataya

pankaj- sir niche shreya tarika aur paurvi bate kar rahe the meine sunliya

abhi- lekin kyu

pankaj tell what happened

abhi- acha huva

pankaj- aur ek bath batao sir shreya aapko surprise dene wali hein

daya-wo kya

pankaj- mujhe nahi pata pehle aap bataye aap party denge na

abhi teasingly- ha zarror dega party kyu bhai

daya blushing- abhijith um bhi na

pankaj-chaliya sir holi khelthe hein

abhijith- daya kya soch rahe ho

daya- abhijith shreya mujhse bah karne se pehle mein use apni dil ki baat kehdonga

abhijith-par kaise yeha pe sablog hein

daya- abhijith tum use kisi bhi tarah mera ghar bhej do

abhijith-tek hein

daya went from there

after sometime abhijith calls shreya

abhijith-shreya zara idhar ana

shreya-sir

abhijith-wo tum meri ek help kardo

shreya- jee sir kahiye

abhijith-wo meine kal raat daya ke ghar pe ek file bhool gaya tum please jake le aao

shreya-par sir daya sir ke ghar pe wo kaha hein

abhijith-wo ghar chala gaya uski tabiyath tek nahi hein

shreya-kya huva unko

abhijith- bus thoda sa fever hein

shreya-aaj subha toh tek hein achanak se

abhijith-wo bus abhi 1 ghante pehle aya tum jaogi ya mein kisi aur ko

shreya-mein jaungi

shreya leaves from there

tarika came and ask abhijith

tarika- kya shreya itni jaldi mein kaha ja rahi hein

abhijith- daya ke pass

tarika-kyu

abhijith expalined the whole story

abhi moving closer to tarika- bas ab hum dono bhi kuch

tarika shyly-kya kar rahi ho hum bureau mein hein

abhi- toh

tarika-kuch bhi mein jari hoon holi khelne

abhi- tarika kuch dher ruko tho

tarika runs from there

in daya house door bell rang

daya pov= lagtha hein shreya agayi hein

shreya sees that door is open

shreya-are ligths kyu off hein

shreya-daya sir kaha hein aap

daya-mein bedroom mein door lock karke aao

shreya-par door kyu lock karu

daya- bas aise hein

shreya locks the door and enters the bedroom

shreya was shocked to see that room it was fully decorated with flowers and heart shaped balloons.

shreya- yeh sab kya hein daya sir kaha hein aap

daya locks the door

shreya tensely-sir aapne darwaja kyu band kiya

daya starts to move closer

shreya hearts starts to beating rapidly

shreya-sir..aap

daya put finger on her lips

daya-kuch mat bolo aaj mein bolunga tum suno. shreya iam sorry mujhe pata hein meine tumhe bahuth dukh mein tumse yeh kehna chatha hoon mein tumse bahut pyaar kartha hoon. i love u shreya

tears starts to flow from her eyes

shreya crying-aapko yeh bolne ke liye itna time laga

daya- toh tum apna jawab do

shreya-mera jawab aapko pata hein

daya- ha par tum ek baar bolna

shreya want to tease him

shreya-tek hein mein ja raha hoon

moved towards the door and daya hold her wrist and pulled her towards him

daya started to move his finger from forehead to her lips

shreya-kya kar rahe hein aap mujhe jana hein abhijith file ke liye bheja hein

in the meantime shreya phone rang

shreya- hello abhijith sir

abhijith- shreya file milgaya hein tum aaram se ana tekh hein

shreya- par sir

abhijith- daya jyada pareshan toh nahi kar rahe hein na

shreya- matlab yeh aapka

abhijith cuts the call

daya- toh ab kya kare tum toh yaha se ja nahi sakthe

shreya moved towards the door

shreya shyly- hatiye aap mujhe jana hein

daya naughtily- are itni jaldi bahut kuch baki hein

daya started to moving close to her . shreya is moving backward and hits the bed and fall down. daya also fall on bed beside her and placed himself on take a handful of colur and applied on shreya face

daya- happy holi shreya. meine tumhe rang laga diya

shreya- mein bhi lagaungi aapko

daya-tumhae paas toh rang nahi hein kaise lagaungi

shreya moved closer to daya and rub her cheek on his

shreya- dekha kaisa lagaya

daya- tum toh bahuth intelligent nikli

shreya looking into his eyes

shreya- thank u so much for making my holi colouful

daya-thanku toh mujhe kehna chahiye . warna mujh jaise anadh se kon pyaar karega

shreya placed her lips on his lips and kissed passionately.

daya was shocked for her reaction.

shreya- kabardhar agli baar aisa kaha toh . aap meri life hein

tears comes into daya eyes

daya-mein ne kabhi socha bhi nahi tha mein kisi ke liye itna important ho jaunga

and hugged shreya.

shreya- ab hame chalna chahiye

daya- kaha

shreya- bureau waha sab log holi khel rahe hein

daya- toh hum yaha kuch aur khelenge

shreya understood what he said and blushes to red

shreya- jee nahi jab tak shaadi nahi hojathi tab tak kuch nahi

daya- abhi kuch der pehle tumne kuch kiya

shreya blushes- wo bas

daya- shreya tum tension mat lo mein kuch nahi karunga. mein tumse pyaar kartha hoon. tumhari marzi ke khilaf mein kuch nahi karunga. chalo chalthe hein.

and moves from bed

daya-chalo

daya and shreya moves towards the main door and opens the door and get shocked.

daya-tum sab log yaha

abhijith- kyu hum nahi aasakthe hein

daya- kyu nahi

purvi tesingly-kya kar rahi ho

tarika- file mila ki nahi

shreya- file woh file mila hein

sachin- kaha hein file

shreya- wo daya sir ke paas

daya- ha

abhijith and all the members laughing

pankaj- are sir ek baar muh toh dekhiye aapna

purvi-are shreya ko dekho

shreya blushes hard

daya- kyu ched rahi ho usse

abhijith- acha

tarika- waha hum log indono ke liye wait kar rahe hein yaha yeh dono kuch aur

shreya instantly- nahi aisa kuch nahi

purvi- toh kaisa hein

all are enjoying

purvi got a message

guest room me aake milo

purvi smiled seeing the message. tarika and shreya saw that

tarika- kiska message hein

purvi-woh bus kisi friend ka mein abhi aya

purvi goes from there

tarika -kuch toh hein

shreya-mujhe bhi aisa he lag raha hein

tarika- chalo chalke dekthe hein

on the other side

purvi enters into guest room .someone suddenly grabbed her and pushed against the started kissing her neck

purvi-kya kar rahe hein aap koi dekhliya toh

person- toh kya hoga

purvi- kya sochenge

person-kya sochenge

purvi- sachin sir please chodiye

and tries to escape from him

sachin- itna asan nahi hein mujhse bhagna. waise kya keh rahe the tum sachin sir

purvi- ha aur kya kahu

sachin-acha jab tumhara ghar atha toh honey baby darling kehthe ho na ab kya huva

purvi blushes

sachin- tumhe pata hein is smile ko aur iss dimples ko dekhe mein tumpar fida hogaya

and kissed on her dimples

they dont know that someone are hearing their conversation

tarika- acha ye chal raha hein

shreya-hum patha thak nahi chal

tarika- chalo sab ko bulathe hein

shreya- ha

all gathered outside the room. purvi and sachin opens the door

daya-kya chal raha hein

sachin-kuch kuch bhi toh nahi

tarika- acha

shreya- purvi tum bataogi ya hum bataye

purvi and sachin becomes red

pankaj- are wah ek aur couple

they enjoyed holi waiting for their colurful life

THE END.

SO GUYS KAISA LAGA

review zaroor karna.

once again happy holi. may this holi brings more colour to ur life.

love dareya.


End file.
